<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembered by Kpop_Shappire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800296">Remembered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Shappire/pseuds/Kpop_Shappire'>Kpop_Shappire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SVT &amp; MDZS Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Junhui is Huaisang's descendant, M/M, Minghao is Wuxian's and Wangji's descendant, Reminiscing, That's it, There is nothing to tag, They just talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Shappire/pseuds/Kpop_Shappire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To the rest of the world, Minghao and Jun were idols. To the two of them, they were so much more. After all, they were descendants of separate clans.</p>
<p>Also on Wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SVT &amp; MDZS Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2265959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I wanted to write this so I did. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a quiet day. Rain tapped against the glass, stealing them away from the rest of the world. Here, they could be free. Free to talk about their families, the side of their lives only they knew about. Right now, it was only them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think they’d be proud of me?” Minghao asked, a distant look in his eyes as he stared at the grey mask in his hand. It has been passed down from generation to generation. A reminder of what his family came from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun smiled from where he sat next to the other, “I’m sure they would be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao placed the mask in his lap. “But, they had all these achievements, and what am I doing? I never saved a clan or exposed anybody. I never created all of these things that he did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hao, it was a different time for them,” the elder began. “Yes, he may have invented things that cultivators used after his first death, and yes, he may have exposed that old clan leaders plan or rescued the Wens, but he was held to a much higher expectation and he had to prove himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao looked down at the mask. It had small intricate details worn down throughout all the years it had been kept. “I just think I should be doing more,” he admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing so much, Hao,” Jun disagreed, “you are travelling the world, and that’s something I know they never did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The rest of the world wasn’t a thing for them,” Minghao chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, they were just really great people...I could never compare,” Minghao uttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun glanced at the younger and sighed, “let’s stop worrying about what our generations-old grandparents would think of us, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should learn guqin, do you think that would work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I highly doubt you’ll need to communicate with spirits, but if you want to then go for it.” Jun amended, “just don’t expect me to come up with a convoluted plan to avenge the death of my brother, which involves resurrecting the dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Minghao laughed. He took another look at the ancient mask. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll make sure you’re remembered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this was short. If you want more, tell me, I have ideas, but if nobody cares then I'm not going to bother. Also, this was the fifth time I tried to upload this. My internet is shit right now, and I definitely haven’t sworn at my computer a million times.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>